The present invention relates to a furniture hinge comprising at least two fitment parts for fixing to furniture parts, wherein one of the fitment parts is in the form of a hinge arm, at least one joint lever pivotable during the hinge movement, and a rotation damper for damping a hinge movement.
The invention further concerns an article of furniture comprising at least one furniture hinge of the kind to be described.
Rotation dampers for damping hinge movements are frequently in the form of a fluid damper having at least two damping components which—at least in the damping stroke—are arranged rotatably relative to each other. Provided between the two damping components is a space (preferably a shearing gap) with a damping fluid on which shearing forces act during the damping stroke, whereby a damping action can be generated. Rotation dampers usually have a travel-dependent damping function (i.e., the degree of damping is dependent on the rotary angle range covered by the two damping components relative to each other). Thus a certain damping travel has to be provided to achieve the desired soft damping effect. In practice, the fulfillment of those requirements repeatedly encounters limits which are predetermined by the geometry of the furniture hinge. Thus, it is often difficult for a rotation damper to be integrated into the furniture hinge in such a way that, on the one hand, damping begins at a given relative position of the fitment parts with respect to each other but, on the other hand, a sufficient rotary angle range of one damping component relative to the other is still covered.